


Sinful, Darling

by Ithureil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Depression, M/M, Self Harm, Sex, Uni AU, University, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithureil/pseuds/Ithureil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis is new to London and is starting at University. He tries to hide his emotional past but will his new room mate be able to break down the walls that Louis has spent so long putting up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit shit. I'm new to fan fiction though I do write. Usually my own work but I thought I'd give something different a go. Please be nice for my first try, also don't yell at me for grammar I tried my best. Yes this chapter is short, you'll have to live with it until I write a longer second chapter. Much love <3

Louis felt the caffeine racing through his bloodstream just moments after he had taken the first sip from his over-priced latte. He was walking briskly through the busy streets of London as business men in crisp suits barking into cell phones and artists in tie dyed shirts with bandanas round their heads moved past each other in a stream of noise. The chill was more obvious to Louis now than it had been a week ago. He was new to London, a fresh face amongst a sea of city souls. The noise would take some getting used to, that was something that he was sure of. He had just arrived in the city for his first semester of University and he was excited to be making his own way in life like every cliché that anyone could ever dream of. He sipped again at the latte, humming happily at the rush of energy he received. He didn’t know what he would do without coffee. He already found his favourite place to get a coffee that wasn’t as hideously over priced as Starbucks; he learnt the hard way that he just didn’t have the budget for daily Starbucks. A necessary sacrifice he would have to make as a student. The leather messenger bag on his shoulder was starting to weigh him down and he was grateful that he was close the student dorms that he had been assigned to.

He unlocked the front door to the dormitory with his swipe card, and started climbing the stairs because of course he was put into the only dormitory that didn’t have a working elevator. _Of-fucking-course_ Louis thought, rolling his eyes. He finally reached the 5th floor and pushed through the door into a cosy space, a longue filled with chairs and couches surrounding a cheap flat screen on the wall. He pushed past the small kitchen on the other side of the room and into a corridor of doors. His was the end room, a solitary door at the very end of the hall. Some said he was unlucky with his room assignment, the end room was always the largest but it was also the only two person room on the entire floor. He had been thanking whatever deity that was looking over him because so far, the room was all his. His assigned roommate had never shown up on Move In day. The Dorm Manager had assured him that his roommate would be here within the next few days. Louis was making sure that he enjoyed his alone time while he could, he appreciated the fact that his room was cheaper that everyone else’s but he still wasn’t looking forward to having to share his space. The room itself was nice, cream coloured walls and wooden floorboards. Louis guess it helped cut down on the cost of carpet cleaning but it sure as hell was going to get cold at night. There were two desks on opposite sides of the room, pushed into the corners at the foot of each of the beds.

The beds were smaller than Louis was used to but he was sure that he could get used to them. All of his belongings had been carefully unpacked and his suitcases were hidden in the closet; a cramped walk in space behind the main door. Louis had barely managed to squeeze his massive collection of clothing and shoes on to one side of the small space, thinking it would be fair for them to have half each. He didn’t have much to do with himself; classes weren’t starting for another two days and he had met all of his floor mates. They were a lovely bunch of people and Louis was looking forward to getting to know them better.

He decided that he would curl up on one of the couches in the longue and listen to some Top 40 bullshit music, he was yet to ‘find his taste’ in music and he guessed that he would listen to what others considered good music before he decided on his own favourites. He grabbed his iPhone and a pair of overly large headphones before settling down in what he had chosen to be the Louis Chair. It was a purple one seater in the corner of the semi-circle arranged around the telly. He had decided that it was to be his throne for the rest of his stay; he had made this quite clear to those he lived with. No sooner had he wrangled the headphones over his head and clicked play than one of his flatmates strolled over and perched themselves on the arm rest of the Louis Throne. 

"Alright what have I said about my Throne?” Louis got ready to be dealing out a world of sass when he noticed who was sitting next to him. His mouth cracked open into a cheesy grin. Perrie was by far his favourite flatmate in the dorm.

“Hi darling, we’re all going out for a dorm get together and you simply must come a getting absolutely shitfaced with me!” Perrie talked with a lot of hand gestures and excitement. Louis found it entertaining to watch her arms flailing about manically as she expressed her love or hatred around whatever the topic was that they were discussing at the time. Louis’ brow furrowed as he thought about her offer. It wasn’t really an option though was it? He didn’t want to look like a loser in front of his potential new friends.

“Where are we going then?” Louis asked jumping out of his seat and moving back towards his room, beckoning for Perrie to follow.

“We thought we’d go to the new club… what the name again? Euphoria or something” Perrie babbled as she typed out an elaborate message to one of her friends Louis guessed. He questioned her IQ at times but that girl could type. Louis pulled her into the closet and pointed for her to start looking for an outfit that he could wear. “Well you have to look like absolute _sin_ tonight Lou” Louis grinned at his new nickname “there is no argument amongst the dorm; we simply must get you laid. It looks like you haven’t had agood shag in months or ever, god forbid the thought” Perrie giggled. Louis’ eyes widened to the size of small dinner plates.

“Come again?” he asked panicked at the idea of 6 other people trying to find him a shag.

“Did I stutter my darling? No, I thought not.” Perrie said matter-of-factly. She picked out a pair of skin tight jeans that she described as _‘positively sinful darling’_ before choosing a black low cut V-neck and a pair of black Converse shoes. Great, he’d get to look like a Goth while partying in London. That was just what he needed in his first week.

~|~

Louis was more than a little tipsy after the long stream of shots and cocktails Perrie pushed at him. The music was thumping through his bones and Louis wasn’t sure he was enjoying the sensation. Perrie had been scanning the crowd for most of the evening and pouting when she couldn’t find any men that Louis had agreed on. “Come on Louis! There must be someone you want to get those jeans off for?” Perrie said pushing his shoulder. He drunkenly shook his head before his eyes snapped up. There was a boy looking at him, a very attractive boy. Maybe it was the Cosmo in his hand talking but Louis could swear he was biting his bottom lip and staring at him.

“Him” he said, pointing a finger at the boy. Perrie followed his line of sight before clapping her hands together. “He is just adorable isn’t he?” she squealed. She rushed off to talk to him before Louis could say another word and within seconds was dragging the poor sod behind her back to where Louis was lurking. He tossed back the rest of the Cosmo and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat to join the rest of the bar which had taken up residence in his blood stream.

“Alright mate?” Louis asked, smiling what he hoped was a sexy smile and not a drunken grin. The boy smiled meekly back at him. Perrie gave him a thumbs up before stumbling away to hook up with someone at the bar in the hopes of free alcohol.

“I’m James” the boy whispered in Louis ear so they didn’t have to scream at each other. Louis was worried at how turned on he seemed to be by this small, seemingly innocent act. He looked at James’ blue eyes before pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips. It was quick and rough and there wasn’t the spark that Louis dreamed about when he kissed boys. He took his hand and led him out of the club before hailing one of the many cabs on the street outside.

The ride back to the dorms was interesting; the boy perched in Louis’ lap, grinding against his crotch, kissing his neck and leaving a trail of love bites across to his jaw. Louis’ hands were sliding round under his shirt as he moaned quietly. They certainly weren’t leaving much to the cabbie’s imagination. Louis almost felt bad for the poor man. They were out of the cab and up the stairs into Louis dorm in the blink of an eye. The boy broke off asking to use the bathroom before they went to the bedroom. Louis showed him where it was before leaning against the wall outside breathing heavily. It had been a while since his last shag that was for god damn sure. _Nothing but a quick shag, it’s a one night deal; there is NO reason for you to be worried._

Louis wasn’t sure he was ready again but he promised himself that he would at least try it. James was cute and Louis didn’t have a reason for why he shouldn’t enjoy himself, isn’t this what Uni was for? Exploring one’s sexuality with a multitude of people? _Something like that anyway_ Louis thought before James was back against his lips and he found himself leading him towards the last door in the corridor. He pushed James up against it as he kissed a long line from his neck to his nipple, teasing him through the thin fabric of his shirt. He unlocked the door and let James past before pulling him over to the bed and returning to kissing. Louis was suddenly aware of a bright light. _What the hell is- oh god no._

Louis mind was panicked. He broke of the kiss and looked at the other bed across the room where a mess of chocolate curls and green eyes was staring at him in horror. 

Fuck.

“Um, shit. I’ll just go then” James said before grabbing the shoes that Louis had been in the middle of taking off and half sprinting out the door. He heard it click swiftly behind him.

“Oh my god, I am _so, so_ sorr-“Louis began before the other occupant of the room smiled at him.

“No harm done, you didn’t know I was going to be here I guess. I need to get some sleep though. I’m Harry by the way” he said with a wink before rolling over and flicking of the lights. His voice was so deep and slow, Louis noticed. It was kind of hot. Hang on, Louis thought. That’s it? ‘I’m Harry’. What the bloody hell sort of a first impression was that. Louis fumed at the back of the boy’s curl-covered head. Who the bloody hell are you anyway? Louis wanted to ask. He’s Harry stupid, came his drunken brain’s reply.

Louis guessed Harry wanted to be left alone so he got into his bed, too drunk to undress himself. He pulled the blankets over his head and silently moaned to himself. Harry probably thought he was some sort of man whore. He wasn’t supposed to be here for days! Louis gave up on trying to figure out what the sexy-voiced boy was doing here early before he passed out into an alcohol induced sleep, worrying what the next day would bring.


End file.
